


Interes

by Underthewater2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Dlaczego to jego wybrał Steve? Dlaczego Bucky’ego? Co on takiego miał, czego nie miał on?





	Interes

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała cudowna strzalka14 :*

Dlaczego to jego wybrał Steve? Dlaczego Bucky’ego? Co on takiego miał, czego nie miał on? Czy był przystojniejszy, bogatszy, inteligentniejszy? Co on miał takiego, czego nie miał on, Tony Stark?   
Nie rozumiał tego. Myślał, że między nimi dobrze się układa. Stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi. Rozumieli się. A to było coś, czego nie miał z nikim innym. Nawet z Pepper. A ona przecież znała go na wylot. Znała go tak, jak nikt inny wcześniej. Była jego przyjaciółką. Była jego miłością. Ale nigdy tak naprawdę go nie rozumiała. Nie w stopniu, w którym rozumiał go Steve. Nie rozumiała tego, jak ważne stało się dla niego zostanie członkiem Avengers. Ani tego ile Iron Man dla niego znaczył. Nigdy nie była częścią tej drużyny, nie stała wśród nich, pośród ferworu walki, odpowiedzialna za setki, jeśli nie tysiące istnień. Nie wiedziała jak to jest mieć za plecami przyjaciół i bać się, że nie przeżyją kolejnego dnia, czy choćby godziny. Nie rozumiała tego tak, jak rozumiał to Steve.   
Nic dziwnego, że tak bardzo ich do siebie ciągnęło. Byli niczym dwa magnesy. Dwa bieguny, niby tak różne i oddalone od siebie, a zarazem tak spójne i dopasowane. Razem byli idealni. A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki nie pojawił się on. Nie powrócił ten, który odszedł. Pieprzony Bucky Barnes, który wywrócił ich życie do góry nogami. Zniszczył to, na co tak uporczywie pracowali. Zabrał mu to, co najbardziej kochał i o co walczył do ostatnich sił.  
Nadal pamiętał ten moment. To jak Steve odwrócił się od niego. To jak wybrał jego, pozostawiając Tony’ego samego, ze złamanym sercem i jakimś głupim telefonem, który miał być czym? Nadzieją, że zmieni zdanie, że jednak zrozumie? Co miał zrozumieć? To, że tak naprawdę był dla Steve’a niczym? Że był wyłącznie klinem, zapchajdziurą, zastępstwem za Barnesa? Że tak naprawdę znaczył dla niego tyle co nic?   
Jeśli tak, to zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że nie warto jest kochać. Nie warto kłaść na szali swoje serce, jeśli w zamian otrzymywało się jedynie namiastkę miłości. Chwilę uczucia, która kończyła się złamanym sercem i uczuciem bycia brudnym, wykorzystanym.   
Bo do tego tylko się nadawał. Był chwilową zachcianką. Zawsze na moment. Na jedną noc. Na dzień. Miesiąc. Nigdy wystarczająco dobry, by zatrzymać go na dłużej. Nigdy dla niego samego. Tylko dlatego, co mógł im dać. Pieniądze. Sławę. Wpływy. Informacje. Technologię. Czy Zimowego Żołnierza. Nigdy siebie samego. Bo nikt tak naprawdę go nie chciał. Nikt nie kochał go na tyle, by go zatrzymać. Nawet jego własny ojciec.   
Więc dlaczego miałby chcieć go Steve? Dlaczego pierwszy mąż Stanów Zjednoczonych, przystojny, idealny Steve miałby go chcieć?   
Jego. Tony'ego Starka.   
Był taki głupi. Jak mógł uwierzyć, że to było prawdziwe? Miłość nie była prawdziwa. Ludzie nie potrafili kochać. Nie jego. Zawsze to był tylko interes.


End file.
